


When All Words Fail

by GeneralWeylyn



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralWeylyn/pseuds/GeneralWeylyn
Summary: Hello, all. It's been a long time since I've written this much, and it's taking some getting used to.Thank you for your patience.*Note* - I'm currently reworking this fic, so keep an eye out!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all. It's been a long time since I've written this much, and it's taking some getting used to.Thank you for your patience.
> 
> *Note* - I'm currently reworking this fic, so keep an eye out!

Yaiba kind of wanted to scream. He hated this, he hated how utterly stupid he felt for this. He almost wanted to throw something, as if that would make him feel any better. It was stupid of him, if he was being honest. It had been two days, and he still couldn’t figure out what had possessed his voice to say ‘yes.’ He hadn’t looked up from his drink at the bar, left untouched and completely undisturbed. He could almost feel the worried looks Crow and Aion were giving him on either side of him; if he were honest, it should have made him at least a little uncomfortable by now. 

“Y’know..” Crow started, setting his own drink aside. “You could still call it off. I mean, no one’s making you go. I’m still not sure why you agreed to it to begin with.”

The fox’s ears twitched in a small admittance of shame at the comment. “...I’m still trying to figure that part out, myself. But it’s tomorrow, hence–I can’t back out.”

“So you’re gonna try and find a date by tomorrow night?”

“No, that-“ His ears flattened against his head. “That wouldn’t be fair..” 

Aion gave him a concerned look, still managing to convey the emotion with half of his face obscured. “You have crossed out all available options.” 

Yaiba pushed his drink aside, frowning at the trail of condensation it left across the bar. “I shouldn’t have agreed to this.” He felt a comforting pat on his shoulder from his smallest band mate and sighed.

“Nah, you definitely shouldn’t have..why don’t you tell Rom your date got sick or something?”

“That would be lying, Crow, and I won’t lie to him-“

“Again. You definitely weren’t bein’ honest with him a month and a half ago, and-ouch, the hell was that for, Aion?!” He rubbed his arm where the lion had not-so subtly smacked with a black-gloved hand. “I’m just sayin,’ if he’d said something to Rom a couple months ago, this wouldn’t be a problem.”

“You’re not going to tell him anything, nor will I. There is no point in him knowing now, hence-“ Yaiba let his head fall onto the smooth surface of the bar. “...what am I going to do?”

~-One and a half months ago-~

Yaiba flicked the power knob to his bass amp on and off, a bit fidgety, nervous, truth be told. The amp wasn’t even plugged in; he hadn’t gotten that far. He was the first to arrive to practice tonight, and had promptly kicked Aion and Crow out after they’d set up their own instruments and equipment. Rom should be showing up soon..

It was a regular Wednesday, routine band practice after the usual middle-of-the-week business drag. A regular Wednesday in February, with a slight chill to the air while winter was still singing its snow-fallen tunes just two weeks in. Just a regular Wednesday, Yaiba repeated to himself. The delay of Rom’s arrival could only be caused by the light, delicate snowfall that had started not but an hour ago, yes, that was the only reasonable answer. It couldn’t have been because of increased traffic due to today’s date; that would be ridiculous. It was just Valentine’s day, just an ordinary Wednesday, just a regular evening practice with the band.

Yaiba was getting impatient, if nothing else.

His mind was running a mile a minute, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could. He’d never done anything like this, nothing even close. He could hardly call any relations he had from high school to the present relationships–he was almost flighty at best, certainly not used to anything past physical relationships. He’d once considered the possibility of being aromantic, then ditched the idea after a third drink. Labels confused him, he’d decided. For once, he didn’t need or want words to describe his romantic life.

This time, however, he needed words. He’d wracked his brain for hours trying to come up with how to accurately summarize how he felt. After failing to find a singular accurate word to even begin with, he took to the internet. Surely, Yaiba would find an answer there. Writing a letter (words), reciting a poem (more words), making a card (–more words). Words were of no help this time.

He almost jumped when a knock resounded off of the wood of the door to the practice room, so absorbed in his own thoughts. He spared a glance at the small, but carefully decorated bag sitting atop his amp, and steeled his expression to look as normal as possible, and granted permission to enter.

Deep breath.

Crow poked his head into the doorway, Aion not so subtly looming behind. “Can we come in yet?”

Yaiba opened his mouth to replay, quickly clearing his throat when his voice promptly failed him. “Is Rom not here yet? Its...”

“...past six, we know. He’s not here yet.” Crow had pushed fully into the room now, Aion still close behind. “..er...I mean, he’s not..shit, Aion, why do I gotta do it?”

Aion’s gaze shifted from Crow to Yaiba, a little too apologetic for the fox’s liking, and exhaled a sigh into his hand. “....what the rodent means is that Rom’s not coming–“

“-tonight. He rescheduled band practice for tomorrow instead.” Crow shifted a bit, losing some of his usual enthusiasm in the exchange. “Rom’s...he’s got a, uh, a date..tonight. A little too short-notice if you ask me, rescheduling something as venerable as one of our practices–“ 

He quieted when Aion’s free hand landed on his shoulder, when he had failed to notice the poorly stifled disappointment on the fox’s face. Yaiba’s ears had flattened against his head, and his golden eyes were filled with naive rejection. “...Well. He can do whatever he wants, hence--” He could feel the deep frown pulling on his features, habitually fixing his glasses as if they were askew. While he hadn’t outright told his bandmates about his feelings (or whatever they were, he still hadn’t put words to them yet) for the drummer, he was nearly positive that they already knew. “I mean, he..tch.” Yaiba grumbled in an attempt to cover his lack of a proper response. He was supposed to be more articulate than this. 

“.....so...we’ll clean up our stuff, and go get some food? Maybe the girls can practice tonight or something...”

“..yeah, sure, maybe.” Yaiba moved to turn off his already powered down bass amp and stopped. He stared at the now almost offending bag of sweets on his amp. He tore off the delicate piece of parchment, adorned with Rom’s name in red ink, tied to the bag and let it fall to the floor before tossing the bag to Crow and Aion. “Hence, throwing this away would be a waste. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone. I'm still getting back into the writing groove after almost five years, so thank you for being patient. I'm honestly not sure how far this will go. I have a direction in mind, so there's that.


End file.
